


What’s Your Kink?

by lionsuicide



Series: SpideyPool Is My New Ship [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aged Up Tom Holland Spidey, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, But honestly use whoever you want, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kink Party, M/M, Past Abuse, Sub Drop, Tagging is hard wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: “It’s much like the stop light system. The green emerald on the collar says that the sub is taken but they can be used by anyone and the Dom is okay with it. They can be touched, punished, fucked, whatever by anyone. No discussion needed. Yellow sapphire on the collar says that there is a possible chance that a Dom is willing to share their sub. Things would need to be discussed beforehand but ultimately they aren’t one hundred percent turned off by sharing. A red ruby means there is absolutely no way that the sub the collar is on will be touched by someone other than their Dom. The sub is off limits to everyone besides the Dom they came with. They may look but they cannot touch.”“No one but me can touch you. I am the only one allowed access to your divine body. You are mine and mine alone. Anyone who touches you will fucking die a painful death.” Wade’s voice dark and serious.





	What’s Your Kink?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I need more caring Dom Wade and Shy Baby Boy Peter fics in my life I decided to create one.  
> The kinks in this story have been researched so they should be accurate-ish. Can’t say I nailed it 100 percent but there was an effort.

_This is it._

Peter stands in the bathroom alone and naked, save for one item, staring into a full length mirror. The eyes stop on the dark black and red see through lace panties that has a white bow on the very front. Peter’s penis visible through the thin material.

_The time is now._

He looks at every inch of his body, watching the water droplets slowly make their way down his muscles and curves.

Peter is nervous. Oh so nervous. The bathroom is safe. Here he doesn’t have to worry about doing anything but watching his body dry.

He does not have to worry about embarrassing himself in front of anyone.

He can shake and tremble in nerves (or maybe it’s from fear) and only him and God would know.

He can sit in the bathtub and curl into a ball for as long as possible and that would be okay.

He does not have to worry about what he’s wearing or lack thereof.

Someone knocks on the door.

“Sugar Bear? Are you okay in there?”

_Shit, Damn, and let’s not forget Fuck._

“I’m fine, Wade. I’ll be out in a moment,” Peter forces out.

“If you aren’t comfortable…” Wade starts.

“I said I’m fine! Just give me a fucking moment,” Peter snaps halfway through Wade’s speech.

He’s heard it five times already, he doesn’t want to hear it again.

Wade has made sure to explain to Peter in grave detail how he has the power to stop this. He could call the whole thing off and Wade wouldn’t think twice about it.

He would smile the infuriatingly beautiful, calm smile and hug him before pulling him into the living room to watch bad television or the golden girls, probably both, while making bad commentary.

Peter thinks about calling it off, doing this is so out of his comfort zone, but the thought of disappointing Wade made him reconsider.

Wade never asks for anything, never demands anything besides obedience and loyalty in their play time.

It is always Peter who wants this, wants to try those, wants to do that.

Peter always demands everything and because Wade was such a good Dom and boyfriend, he provides everything, as long as Peter is a good boy.

But this…this is not something that was on Peter’s radar. He never, even in his wildest dreams, thought that Wade, his Wade, would have a Daddy kink.

It makes sense in a way because Wade is thirty five years old and Peter is only twenty one. Wade has provided everything for Peter since he was nineteen and freshly kicked out of his home for being gay.

Wade gives him food, shelter, money, clothes, love, and sex. Everything a young man needs to survive.

When he has been asked why Wade always responded with, “Because I love to take care of and spoil my little one.”

That should have set off at least one bell in Peter’s head but it did not.

He sighs.

_Now is not the time to think about the past._

Peter takes one last look at the mirror, walks up to door and throws it open with a false bravado before he can change his mind.

Standing across from the doorway is Wade in all his glory.

He wore an immaculate three piece suit.

“Is it normal to wear that?”

“Wear what, my Prince?”

“You know… that…” Peter gestures loosely towards his outfit.

Wade is wearing black suit pants and a black jacket. His shirt is silky and a crisp white.

His shoes are pitch black leather and shiny, probably freshly shined or just bought for the occasion. His tie is done in a complex looking double knot pattern. Wade’s mask looks brand new and completely clashes with the rest of his outfit.

 _I vaguely remember a time when Wade tries to show me how to tie a tie. It ends in failure and embarrassment. I can not get the stupid knot to work and end up throwing it onto the ground and lighting a match to set the damn thing on fire before Wade comes in and decided that he will be the one to do up any ties I have to wear in the future._ _To this day Wade always has a crooked smile on his face every time he does my ties._

A long, thin golden chain runs from Wade’s pant pocket to his suit jacket.

The black with hints of gold glasses that Wade is wearing overtop his mask fall slightly down his nose and his cuffs shine brightly as he goes to push them up.

Peter snorts quietly at the shiny expensive looking SpideyPool shaped cuff pins.

_Wade is such a sap._

The sight of the familiar logo shape items calms Peter just a bit.

The whole outfit is pulled together by a black shiny cane.

A cane Peter is VERY familiar with.

Wade looks down at himself and hums as if he forgot that he was dressed like a king.

He is dressed to impress.

“Yes,” was the simple answer.

Peter crosses his arms and leans against the door in false defiance in order to hide his discomfort.

“You know… you are one fedora and cape short from looking the part of a pimp.” Peter says with a smirk.

The only response Peter gets for his trouble is a head tilt and an eye raise.

_One of these days he needs to tell me how he gets his mask so expressive._

His nerves calm just a bit more at the familiar action.

_It’s just Wade. The man you’ve been with for years. He loves you and you love him. He takes care of you and you trust him._

Wade pushes off the wall, places the cane on the table, and walks towards Peter slowly all while never breaking eye contact. Or at least, the mask doesn’t.

A predator stalking his prey.

Peter’s body tenses and it takes everything in his body not to run back to the bathroom and lock the door.

He stands up straighter the closer Wade gets to him. He stops just before Peter, his hands come up to wrap around Peter’s naked waist. Wade’s eyes looking Peter up and down.

“You look beautiful baby boy,” Wade whispers. “Absolutely mouth watering.” He leans down and places his face in the crook of Peter’s neck and inhales loudly, dramatically. “Absolutely delicious. I could just eat you up right the fuck now.”

Peter bows his head and looks away at the compliments. A blush covering his face.

_I’ll never get used to this._

Wade tsks and grabs ahold of Peter’s face gently yet firmly, pulling his head back to face him.

He waits for Peter to look him in the eyes again. When Peter does so he says, “Tsk tsk… keep your head up high, little prince. You bow for no one.”

Peter blush deepens as he looks away again.

“Are you okay?” Wade asks.

“‘M fine.” Peter whispers.

“If you aren’t up for this, that’s ok, Baby Bear. I won’t think any less of you. We can stay and have a quiet night in.” Wade’s thumb strokes his cheek as his other hand pulls him closer. Their hips are touching, suit pants to panties and bare skin.

Wade’s covered lips brush over Peter’s, the fabric creating a delicious friction on his skin.

Peter can’t help but smile just a bit at how sweet and considerate Wade is being. It’s no surprise that he takes consent very seriously but it is still nice to be reminded of it.

The kindness only solidifies Peter’s resolve to go through with the plan.

“I know, Red Panda. I know. I’m not gonna back out though. I want to do this with you… for you.” The last part comes as a whisper.

Peter’s hand comes up to rest on top of Wade’s hand on his face, he strokes his thumb softly on his hand, feeling the scars.

“No gloves?”

“No gloves. I want to be able to feel your delicate angel like, baby butt soft, beautiful, drop dead gorgeous…”

“Wade! The point please.” Peter interrupts the oncoming compliment rant from Wade knowing he could go on for literal hours just complimenting him.

Once he went on for two hours and Peter fell asleep only to be awoken to Wade still whispering into his hair about all the things he loves about him four hours later.

“The point, my delectable impatient brat,” the hand that’s not on Peter’s face travels to his ass and pinches him softly, “is I want to be able to feel you skin to skin and should it be overwhelming for you, it’ll feel better to have my hands on you, not my gloves.”

“That’s… thoughtful. Thank you.” Peter leans up to kiss Wade through the mask.

He turns his head away from Wade’s lips and kisses the palm of his hand.

“I trust you to take care of me,” Peter whispers against the hand, his face as red as an apple, his eyes focusing on the far wall over Wade’s shoulder.

He senses more than sees Wade’s smile.

“What’s your safeword?”

“Apocalypse.”

“Your colors?”

“Green for go, yellow for slow, red for no.”

Peter rolls his eyes at Wade’s questions, annoyance seeping into his voice. “Oh my god, Wade! We’ve been over this many, many times! I know the rules; if I feel uncomfortable or scared or whatever, I safeword! Let’s just get this over with!” Peter says loudly pulling back from Wade’s grasp.

He’s not angry, not really, but his nerves flare up at the simple question and Peter does what he does best when he doesn’t know what to do. He gets sassy.

Before any more smart remarks can leave his mouth, Wade quickly turns and slams him face first into the wall beside the bathroom door.

Wade’s hand quickly grasp Peter’s hair and pulls his head back so his neck strains uncomfortably, while the other hand smacks his ass hard.

“Not a word out of that pretty little mouth, young one, unless it's your safeword or I ask you a question,” Wade whispers into Peter’s ear.

Peter whimpers quietly at the roughness of his tone. His butt pushing out in attempt to feel Wade behind him. He gets nothing but air and a faint feel of fabric.

Wade’s hand tightens in Peter’s hair. “Enough. Good boys get rewards…” Wade leaves off, his tone expectant.

“Bad boys get punished.” Peter finishes quietly. “I’m sorry Wade.”

A hard slap to Peter’s ass causes him to jump and moan.

“What was that little one?”

“I’m sorry… Deadpool?”

Another slap harder than the last comes.

“One more time baby boy. I know you can get it right this time.” Wade’s tone is borderline mocking.

Peter pants quietly, his eyes closing as the sharp pain dulls to a pleasant burn.

The hand on his head tightens just a tad more, bringing him back to the present.

“I’m… I’m… I’m sorry daddy?” Peter mumbles out, the faded blush returning tenfold.

”Good boy!” Wade exclaims and a warm fuzzy feeling buzzes through Peter’s body. “Such a smart, amazing, beautiful, sassy boy. God, I fucking love you!”

_I’m a good boy. I’m HIS good boy. I can do this for him. I have to do this for him. If I can get through this he’ll stay with me for a lot longer. I don’t want him to leave me._

Wade releases Peter’s hair and brings his hand down to grab his waist again. He pulls Peter’s hips to his and grinds hard into his ass.

Peter moans quietly, Wade’s instruction not to speak vaguely in the back of his mind.

“Such a good boy. Such a precious boy. You are my bratty little boy who’s perfect for me.” In between sentences he kisses the back of Peter’s neck and grinds against his ass over and over again. The suit pants Wade still has on causing a pleasurable burn on his butt.

Wade’s arms wrap around to the front of Peter and his hands play with his nipples. Gently flicking them to bring them to a point.

Peter bangs his head into the wall harder than necessary, trying to keep himself grounded and in the moment. His arms straining as he holds himself up and pushes back into his dominant lover.

“Young prince, I want you to go over to the bed and lean over the side, face down, ass out. Can you do that for me?”

Peter nods in response.

“What did I say about answering questions? Use your words.” A slap on the ass accompanies the command.

“Yes si- yes Daddy.”

Peter receives a kiss on the neck for complying.

“You learn so quickly. I couldn’t have asked for a better sub. Now go on and do as I say.”

Wade releases Peter and backs away from him, his hand rubbing over his head where is hair would be if he had any.

Peter stands up straight and waits a few seconds for the fog to clear from his mind and his legs to cooperate. He shakily walks over to the king sized bed and bends over positioning himself in the way his lover had said to.

“Such a perfect, beautiful, stunning man.” Wade comes to stand directly behind Peter. A hand softly grazes Peter’s back, trailing slowly down to the hem of the panties. Both of his hands grasps the red and black lace panties and Wade quickly pulls them down.

They didn’t cover much, but Peter felt more secure when they were around his hips than when they were on the floor. Wade grips his waist once again and uses one hand to trail down the plump globes that is his ass and spreads his cheeks apart. With the other hand, Wade gently rubs his thumb across Peter’s hole. He gently massages circles around it. The sensation tickles.

Peter shudders hard at the feeling. He wants more. He NEEDS more.

Peter stays silent though. He still hasn’t been given permission to speak. Instead, he just slightly pushes his backside out hoping Wade has mercy on him.

Wade chuckles and leans over Peter. “I wish we had more time so I could take the time to really tease you. Open you up nice and slow making you feel every single movement I make.”

His finger breaches his hole just a bit. It burns without lube or spit so Peter flinches, his hips wiggling in discomfort.

“Unfortunately time is not on our side today, my love.” Wade just kisses his neck again.

Peter moans and freezes hoping Wade doesn’t get mad for the breaking the no talking rule with a moan.

“Shhh. Be still baby, it’s going to be okay, I just have to prep you. Can you be still for me? Can you be still for Daddy?”

Wade pauses and waits for a response.

Peter realizes he is waiting for a response after a few moments of confusion. “Yes, Daddy,” Peter whispers into the mattress, his hands clutching at the blanket. His hips cease their wiggling.

Wade hums in approval and resumes his work. He brings his fingers up from Peter’s butt and puts three of them to Peter’s mouth.

“Suck,” Wade commands.

Peter does so without any hesitation. He inhales the fingers greedily, imagining them to be Wade’s above average sized penis. He licks and sucks the fingers like it’s going out of style. Another moan slips out, this one louder than the previous one. His tongue slides between the digits, lapping at each individual finger.

A moan slips out from between Wade’s lip, making Peter’s dick jump in excitement.

As he’s lapping the fingers without abandon, a thought breaks through the fog in his mind, causing him to pause.

The ring Peter had gotten Wade was missing. The one thing Peter was able to save up for and give to Wade without using the older man’s money was gone.

Peter tenses up and pauses.

Wade, feeling the lack of attention to his fingers, pulls them out of Peter’s mouth. The resulting pop is loud in the quiet room.

“What’s the matter, Pete?” He asks while running his clean hand through Peter’s hair.

Peter hesitates in telling him. The thought that Wade is ashamed of him and the ring flashes through his mind.  

“Peter? When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer me.” Wade’s voice taking on the no nonsense, cut the shit, dominant tone while his hand still runs gently through his hair.

“I… uh... you… um... that is to say…” Peter stumbles over his words. Unshed tears making his eyesight blurry and a lump forms in his throat.

His cock deflates at the depressing thought that Wade is ashamed of the cheap ring Peter got him.

He tries to hide his predicament from Wade, but it’s futile. Wade’s ability to read Peter’s body is astounding really. He quickly gets off Peter and manhandles him onto his back leaning on him once again, pinning the smaller man to the bed.

He gently (oh, so gently) rubs his thumb across Peter’s face, wiping away the tears.

“Petey Baby? Are you… crying?”

“No,” Peter stubbornly replies twisting his face to the side.

“That’s it, I’m calling it off. We aren’t going anymore.” Wade gets off Peter, turning his back onto Peter and goes to pick up the hotel phone to make a call.

“No!” Peter jumps up and onto Wade’s back, knocking them both to the floor.

“No, please don’t cancel it. I’m fine. I promise. I can do this! I just… I just…” his voice breaking off on the last sentence, burying his face into the back of Wade’s jacket, tears falling faster.

_How do I tell him that I feel bad because he’s not wearing a stupid ring? A stupid, cheap, ugly ring. God, I’m pathetic. So fucking pathetic._

“It’s nothing important,” Peter mumbles into Wade’s back.

_Lies…_

Wade sighs, maneuvering so he is sitting up and pulls Peter into his lap. Peter fits his head underneath Wade’s chin, burying his face into Wade’s neck. One hand rubs Peter’s back soothingly the other sits on his lap rubbing his leg.

“Peter if you aren’t ready for this, you can tell me,” he mumbles into Peter’s hair. “I won’t be disappointed or sad or angry or whatever you think I’ll feel for calling it off. I promise you I’ll still love you tomorrow.”

“It’s not that… I know I can back out at anytime, as you keep reminding me… but...” The rest of his sentence is muffled as he presses his face further into Wade’s neck.

“I didn’t quite catch that, young one.” He pulls back just a bit and looks into Peter’s watery eyes.

“You aren’t wearing your ring,” Peter mumbles, breaking eye contact, his shoulders tense and drop.

Silence reigns out.

_Fuck! I’m so STUPID! I shouldn’t have said anything! Congratulations Peter, you royally fucked up. Wade’s going to laugh at your pathetic whining and then he’s going to leave you._

Chuckling punches through Peter’s self deprecating thoughts.

He looks up at Wade to see him laughing.

Red hot anger and shame burns through Peter’s body. A blush forming on his face for a whole new reason. The tears dry up quickly. 

“Glad you think this is funny!” He has every intention to get up, walk to the bathroom, give Wade the finger, and slam and lock the door. Refusing any and all attempts Wade may try to get him to come out. He’s slept in worse places than a five star hotel bathroom.

Before he can get far in his plan Wade’s hand tightens on his back and lap.

Peter wiggles around, a futile effort to break free without using his Spiderman powers.

“Baby boy, I don’t mean to laugh at you. This is a completely serious matter and I apologize for upsetting you. Calm down for me and I’ll explain to you why I laughed.” He says in all seriousness. 

Peter ponders over it and settles down for it. He crosses his arms and face turns away in defiance.

Peter can’t see it due to the mask Wade is still wearing, but he senses the eye roll Wade gives him for his childish behavior. Wade pats his thigh in acknowledgment of his child like attitude.

“You are too adorable.”

Peter bristles at the comment but stays silent.

“I don't have my ring on my finger, yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m not wearing it.” As he says that Wade pulls a necklace chain from under his shirt and holds the end of it up to Peter’s face close enough that Peter’s eyes cross a little to look at it. The ring shines brightly in the light.

“I’m keeping it close to heart, my pet. I laughed because I find your lack of faith in me disturbing.”

 **“** Don't you dare reference Star Wars at me right now!” Peter mumbles and hiccups a little interrupting Wade.

“Seriously though, I always have this ring on me, Petey Pie! If it’s not on my hand, it’s around my neck. I love this ring. I’m not wearing it on my hand right now though because if I have to punch someone in the face, I want to leave bruises, not scars. See? I’m taking your Spidey advice to heart! No killing, and no permanent damage. You should honestly feel proud that you’ve changed my ‘wicked’ ways, baby boy!”

“Oh.” Peter feels foolish. He has nothing to say to that. He thinks of how lucky he is to have found Wade, he is lucky to be able to call Wade his. Wade actually listens to him when he speaks, unlike his last lover.

_Not gonna go there today. Not gonna go there ever._

Peter can’t help but reach up, pulling the mask up halfway to kiss his Dom, his lover, his best friend, his everything.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Peter mumbles against Wade’s lips.

Wade laughs quietly into the innocent kiss. He smiles as he breaks the kiss and says “Now that you are feeling better, may I continue preparing you so we can leave?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter looks down, the stupid blush returning, making his face burn.

Wade nuzzles against his cheek before patting his thigh in a silent command. He does not pulls his mask back down either. “Up up, Baby Boy. Get back into the position for me.”

Peter quickly does as he’s told. He’s a lot more eager to please Wade now than he was a few minutes ago.

“Such a good little one. You are going to make me so proud tonight. Everyone is going to be so jealous, wishing they were in my shoes just so they can have you. Such a beauty you are.” Wade stands up and moves behind him again. His large hands grasping his bottom and massaging each cheek gently.

Peter outwardly preens at the praise. He presses his face into the covers while gripping them tightly.

He presses his ass out and wiggles it in attempt to entice Wade to do something, anything, everything.

_I can do this. I can be so good for him. I want to be good for him. No more fuck ups tonight, Peter Parker!_

Without warning, a hand slams down onto the meat of his ass.

He yelps and jumps.

“Naughty little one. Did you hear anything I said?”

Peter whimpers a bit knowing he didn’t hear a word Wade said.

_Fuck! Okay, starting now, no more fuck ups._

“No, I don’t suppose you did seeing that you didn’t move like I asked you to,” Wade heaves a sigh.

“I’ll let it go for now seeing as we are already running late. Spread your cheeks apart for me.” Amusement coloring Wade’s voice.

Peter sighs in relief that Wade isn’t too mad at him and does as he’s asked.

He balances himself with his chest and reaches back to hold open his butt giving Wade more access to his opening.

Wade leans over to the bedside drawer and grabs the strawberry flavored astroglide. He opens it and turns it upside down while squeezing the bottle slightly. The liquid dribbles out of the bottle onto Peter’s back causing him to flinch.

“Oopsie daisy! Looks like I missed your fine ass and got the lube on your back!” Wade says with a shit eating grin that Peter can’t see, but knows is there anyway.

Wade turns the bottle right side up to stop the streaming liquid and rubs his other hand through the lube, smearing it all over Peter’s back. The smell of strawberries quickly fill both of their noses.

“My goodness! I certainly made a mess. I should definitely clean it up. Hmmmm… I don’t have a napkin though and these bed sheets are hella fucking expensive… what to do, what to do?” Wade muses to himself. The snap of the lid on the lube is loud in the room.

“I guess I’ll just have to lick it up.” Wade says gleefully.

Wade leans over Peter’s back and takes a tentative lick.

“I was right. You are delectable.” He says causing Peter to go beet red and pushing his face even further into the sheets in embarrassment, his own hands gripping his butt even tighter.

Wade chuckles before licking, nibbling, and tasting his sub. He starts at the base of his neck and works his way to the sides, first paying attention to the left side then making his way to the right side. Wade then makes his way to middle of his back and descending to the small of Peter’s back.

Wade licks lazily, moaning often about how good Peter’s taste, how lucky he gets to have this treat, how perfect Peter is and a few other compliments that begin to blur together.

Wade eventually moves down to Peter’s ass kissing the hands holding his ass open before placing his own hands on top of Peter’s, spreading them further. He leans in and inhales deeply.

“Fuck, Peter! You smell amazing! I’m not gonna just eat this ass. I’m gonna fucking devour it! If only they had a chimichanga flavored lube...mmm we’d never leave the bed.” Wade mumbles before spacing out. 

“Umm daddy?” Peter says with hesitation.

“Huh?”

Peter wiggles his ass slightly as if to remind Wade he was in the middle of something before spacing out.

“Right sorry baby boy. You know how I am with my chimichangas.”

Wade wastes no more time and quickly pressing his face into Peter’s crack. Wade’s tongue prods at his hole, teasing him and causing a wonderful feeling. He tries to push back into Wade’s face and receives a hard slap on his thigh for it.

“Nuh uh, little prince! Keep this fine booty still. I’ll give you pleasure when you earn it, you are not gonna take it. Understand?” The whole time Wade keeps his face pressed in Peter’s ass making him feel each breath, creating a tickling sensation.

“Ye…” Peter clears his throat and answers obediently, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Wade gets back to his task of rimming Peter.

When Peter is distracted enough, Wade coats three of his fingers and rubs them together to warm up the lube just a bit.

Without warning Wade pulls his face away from Peter’s ass and plunges his lubed fingers into Peter.

“Fuck!” Peter chokes out. The pain from being penetrated by three fingers clash harshly with the feeling of pleasure from being filled. No one can say Peter isn’t a masochist on some level.

Peter freezes, conscious of breaking the no speaking rule.

Luckily for him, Wade lets the word go, instead choosing to focus on opening Peter up thoroughly for the new toy they are trying out tonight.

Wade ordered it about a week ago on lovense.com and it has just arrived this morning. It is a sleek black toy with a wireless control that can be controlled through an app on the phone and work over long distances. Wade got the small size so it was perfect for Peter.

It’s a discreet toy that doesn’t make too much noise so it can be used outside the bedroom as well as in it, not that it mattered tonight due to the where they were going to be in a little bit. The only sad thing is it only lasts for about two hours before dying so Wade was gonna have to use it sparingly tonight for the event.

“Good boy! Now I’m going to put in the brand new plug I got just for this occasion, is that okay? What’s your color, sweetheart?”

“Green, Daddy. My color is green,” he mumbles breathlessly.

Wade leans over and kisses Peter’s upper back where neck meets his shoulder.

“Such a good pet. I love you more than you know.” He mumbles into Peter’s back, lips brushing his skin causing a tingling sensation to spark up his spine.

“Love you too, Daddypool.”

A laugh greets his ears making a small smile form on his face.

_He has a beautiful laugh. I love his laugh._

Wade gently places the Hush butt plug at the base of Peter’s hole. He squeezes more Astroglide lube on the crease of his ass and slowly rubs the plug up and down coating it thoroughly before pushing it in slowly.

Wade teases Peter by inserting the toy an inch before pulling it out, giving him a taste of what he really wants. Each time Wade puts it in, he goes a little deeper. In one inch, pulls out, pushes in two inches before pulling it back out.

Peter has to keep reminding himself not move and thrust back. He knows Wade wants him to be still and he’ll be damned if he can’t follow Wade’s rule.

_Absolutely no more fuck ups tonight, Parker._

Eventually Wade finally sheathes the Hush plug fully into Peter so only the base is showing. Wade kisses, then taps the base of the plug. Peter tenses and bites his bottom lip in pleasure. Wade nips the side of his left butt cheek and reaches down to pick up the panties.

Wade slides them up over Peter’s legs, kissing wherever he can as he does in appreciation for the beauty in front of him.

“You’re allowed to stand now.”

Peter does so on shaky legs.

“One more thing to complete the set.” Wade goes to the dresser on the other side of the room and pulls out a sleek, black collar with a giant ruby in the middle of it, the words Property Of Deadpool going from one end of the collar to the other. The ruby shines bright in the hotel lights. It looks real.

_Holy shit! How much did that thing cost?_

He holds it up in Peter’s sight.

“A collar? You want me to wear a collar?” The panic from before begins to come back in full force.

“This is a collar, yes. When one wears a collar to these things it shows ownership. It shows that the sub is taken. The colored stone in the middle shows the status of said sub,” Wade explained.

“The status?”

“It’s much like the stop light system. The green emerald on the collar says that the sub is taken but they can be used by anyone and the Dom is okay with it. They can be touched, punished, fucked, whatever by anyone. No discussion needed. Yellow sapphire on the collar says that there is a possible chance that a Dom is willing to share their sub. Things would need to be discussed beforehand but ultimately they aren’t one hundred percent turned off by sharing. A red ruby means there is absolutely no way that the sub the collar is on will be touched by someone other than their Dom. The sub is off limits to everyone besides the Dom they came with. They may look but they cannot touch.”

Peter’s panic disappears and his heart swells in honor and pride. 

“No one but me can touch you. I am the only one allowed access to your divine body. You are mine and mine alone. Anyone who touches you will fucking die a painful death.” Wade’s voice dark and serious.

Peter sinks to his knees and bows his head. “I would be honored to wear your collar, my king. I am your and yours alone.”

Wade moves around the bed to stand in front of Peter. His shiny dress shoes are the only thing Peter can see.

A hand runs through his hair.

“May I?” Wade asks.

“Please.”

Wade smiles and places the collar around Peter’s neck. Tightening it before placing a finger inside and running it around to make sure it’s not too tight.

“How does it feel? Is it okay?” Concern coloring Wade’s voice.

Peter goes to answer his normal ‘it feels good’ response but stops ponders over the questions for a minute.

_How does it feel?_

The collar itself feels strange, but not in a bad way. It’s somewhat heavy around his neck and he feels it every time he breathes in or out. It’s tight, but not enough to make him feel like he’s going to suffocate. He likes the thought of being owned by Wade and having everyone know he’s off limits. It’s an empowering thought.

_Is it okay?_

If Peter knows Wade as well as he thinks does, he knows Wade is asking more than if the collar is okay. Is the collar okay? Is this whole situation okay? Is Peter okay with everything happening?

He is. He really, really is.

As annoying and frustrating Wade’s constant concern can sometimes be, Peter can’t help but be grateful that he’s being looked after. He knows that’s not the case for many people. He has lucked out. It makes his heart fill with sappy love.

Despite the bumpy beginning and middle of their relationship, Peter knows deep in his heart that this is the only place he wants to be. Wade has been so good to him, treating him better than his own family at times and because of that, Peter answers honestly.

“Better than I thought I would be; I hated this idea at first. Loathed it, actually, but I’m glad I didn’t back out. There isn’t any other place I would rather be than right here, kneeling at your feet, my king. I am proud to be called your pet, your toy, your sub, your Baby Boy... I’m just proud to be called yours.”

Peter risks a look up at Wade.

A look of shock crosses Wade’s face before adoration and love takes over.

“Color?”

“Green,” Peter breathes out.

Peter is rewarded with a smile.

Wade pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time. Peter snorts in laughter.

He receives a raised eyebrow and an amused look.

“Something funny, boy?”

“No, Daddy.”

Wade smirks and places the watch back into his breast pocket. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Being the cheeky person he is, Peter looks up fully at his significant other, raising his eyebrow just a bit in challenge.

Wade hums and reaches into his right pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He taps on the screen for a few minutes.

“If you have a phone why did you look at your pocket—“ Peter jumps high as intense vibrations suddenly fills his ass, cutting off his sassy remark.

He falls to the ground writhing at the almost too intense pleasure.  

After a few seconds, minutes, hours (three minutes and forty two seconds really) the vibrations stop leaving Peter a panting mess on the floor.

Wade looks down at his naughty, defiant, but still lovable sub. He turns the phone in his hand and shows Peter the screen. Wade shows Peter that in his ass is a wireless plug that can be controlled by what seems to be an app on the phone.

_Technology has come so far in this day in age._

Peter thinks randomly as he tries to catch his breath.

“You are not allowed to cum while outside of this room. Your orgasm is for me to see and only me. If you come without permission outside of this room you will be placed in a cock cage for a week, do I make myself clear?” Wade uses his no nonsense, don’t fuck with me, totally alpha, I dare you to try me, Dom voice.

“Yes sir,” Peter wheezes out.

“Be a good boy and I won’t use the vibration part of this toy. Be a naughty boy and you’ll be punished with different levels of the vibration. Do you understand?”

“Yes,daddy.” Peter’s breath returns to normal and he gets back into his original position. His body shaking a bit in the aftermath of the pleasure.

“Good. Now, are you ready little one? We have a party to attend.”

The party is different. Something Peter didn’t expect, not that he had expected much. It was easy to tell who was dominant and who was submissiveAll the subs were either scathing clothed, in all leather, or completely naked all with their collars around their necks, while the doms were all dressed in completel suits or dresses.

The ballroom was set up in bright brilliant colors. Reds, blues, yellow, greens, purples if all shades dominated the room. It was as if Mardi Gras threw up all over the ballroom. It would have been tacky if everything had not blended together beautifully.

There were waiters all dressed in white button blouses, black sweater vests,black pants, white gloves and shiny black shoes. The thing that stood out to peter the most was the phantom of the opera masks they wore to hide their identities.

Not for the first time Peter wondered what the theme of this party was. Wade didn’t tell him and he was much too nervous to ask.

Peter’s sharp eyes wandered all around the room, taking in everything, his sensitive ears picking up bits and pieces of the different conversations as Wade guided him through the crowd.

They got about half way through when Peter saw something that made him pause. On the left side of the ballroom there were people gathered around two women, one had on a beautiful green gown with a black dragon circling up from the bottom in her right hand is a drink of some sort. Peter thinks it’s wine but from what little he knows most people in the community don’t allow alcohol. He’s not sure in this case. In the lady’s left hand is a black leash. She is talking loudly to the crowd. The other woman is in a full leather outfit covering all but her mouth, nose, and eyes. The leash is connected to her collar which has a bright yellow stone in the center. She is kneeling on the ground with her head facing up towards the lady in the dragon gown.

Wade places a hand on Peter’s shoulder, startling him out of his observations. He leans in close to whisper in Peter’s ear. “See something you like?”

Peter turns his head slightly and whispers into Wade’s covered cheek, “I’m not sure yet. What’s going on over there?”

“That is a demonstration, love. The dominant person is about to show the crowd how to properly set up and use sensory deprivation mask as well as the signs to look for when the sub has it on.”

“Signs?” Peter questions.

“Yeah signs. A sensory deprivation mask is hardcore. When you use it the sub won’t be able to communicate verbally with the dom, so the dom has to recognize when their sub is relaxed, distressed, overwhelmed, so on and so forth. It takes a lot of trust between a sub and a dom.” Peter can only say oh. “Is that something you’d be interested in pet?” Wade asks. “Maybe further down the line Daddy.” Wade just smiles and kisses Peter’s lips briefly.

“Would you like to go over and watch honey?”

Peter rolls his eyes at Wade’s use of nickname and thinks over the question for a moment. He is curious about the mask but since it’s not something he wants to try right this second Peter tells Wade no. Wade sighs out dramatically as if Peter’s decision causes him great pain. “Perhaps another time. For now I’ll add it to our maybe list!”

Wade pulls his face away from Peter’s and begins to walk again. After noticing the mask demonstration Peter begins to notice more and more demonstrations.

Some of them were really cool, like the one where the red hair lady teaches a few people how to tie what seem to be intricate and difficult knots with blood red silk and others that seemed a lot less cool, like the one where a small weaselish looking man was hanging from the ceiling by hooks inserted in his skin. That one made Peter cling to Wade as they passed by.

Peter was almost overwhelmed by the different presentations, demonstrations and clothed and unclothed people.

The only thing on Peter's mind as they went deeper into the room was ‘What the hell did I get myself into’.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like or hate this story please comment! They give me life.
> 
> If you love SpideyPool please consider joining my amino!   
> It’s an upcoming fun hangout spot for those who enjoy the ship!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/BromanticSpideyPool


End file.
